Fotosession
by Dackelblick
Summary: Årets skolefoto skal tages. Måske er det ikke det eneste? Slash i den lettere ende. HarryDraco.


Slash. Harry/Draco.

Fotosession

'Så! Ind på rækker, ind på rækker. De ældste elever bagest. De yngste forrest'. Det var dag for fotografering, og alle Hogwarts elever var samlet i The Great Hall. En let forstyrret og uorganiseret fotograf med enorme briller og fedtet hår stod for årets skolefoto. Eleverne blev gennet sammen, men endte med at stå i en uordentlig hob og ikke i de velordnede rækker, som fotografen åbenbart drømte om. Der var derfor en urolig rykken rundt, mens fotografen febrilsk forsøgte at få eleverne til at opfylde sin vision. Harry og hans årgang stod i midten af den rodede mængde af elever. 'Ryk tættere sammen, ryk tættere sammen' instruerede fotografen, nu med sved på overlæben. Harry sukkede, mens han flyttede endnu nærmere på Neville Longbottom, som stod ved siden af, og på Seamus Finnigan, som befandt sig foran ham. Også bagfra blev der rykket tættere på. De stod som sild i en tønde. Koncentrationen var lav, og folk småsludrede rundt om ham. Gab. Kunne de ikke bare se at få det her overstået? Første billede blev taget, men fotografen var ikke tilfreds. 'Tættere sammen!' peb han hektisk.

Alle elever var iført deres kapper, og varmen begyndte at blive markant. Harry følte en kildrende fornemmelse under sin kappe. En hånd. En fremmed hånd, der bevægede sig søgende op under det tykke stof. Harry vendte sig så meget, det var muligt i den tætte mængde af elever: 'Malfoy! Stop!' Den blonde Slytherin lige bag Harry smilede stort og løftede et øjenbryn: 'Aner som sædvanlig ikke, hvad du snakker om, Potter'. Under Harrys kappe tog Malfoy nu fat om livet på Harry og trak ham om muligt endnu tættere på sig. Harry følte tydeligt presset af Malfoys krop mod sin egen. Han protesterede igen: 'Malfoy. Hold op! Slip!'. Men Malfoy ignorerede ham. Pladsen var mere end trang, og Harry kunne ikke bevæge sig hverken frem eller tilbage. Han forsøgte at fjerne Malfoys ubudne hånd, men eftersom han ikke var i stand til at flytte sig ud af stedet, var det en tabt sag. Desuden var Malfoy stærkere, end han var.

Med venstre holdt Malfoy Harry så fast ind til sig, som han kunne uden at de omkringstående lagde mærke til det, og med højre løsnede han Harrys bæltespænde. Harry fremførte endnu en protest, nu en anelse mindre helhjertet end til at starte med, men Malfoy bevægede sig videre. Et stakåndet suk undslap Harry, idet Malfoy fandt og fattede om hans pik. 'Ja, er her ikke bare varmt?' spurgte Neville pustende ved siden ham. Harry nikkede hysterisk og følte ganske rigtig, hvordan heden steg op i hans kinder mens Malfoy langsomt, næsten dovent begyndte at kæle for hans begyndende erektion.

Harrys ophidselse steg eksplosivt ved Malfoys berøring, han blev tør i munden, og hans knæ begyndte at ryste. Han ville ikke kunne holde den gående ret længe. 'Fuck dig, Malfoy' hvislede han frem for sig med overfladisk vejrtrækning. 'Lyder fint, Potter. Bare sig til'. Som resten af elverne smilede Malfoy i retning af fotografens linse, og den blonde drengs overlegne tonefald viste med ubarmhjertig tydelighed, at han havde Harry præcis, hvor han ønskede. Som i slow motion følte Harry sin krop miste kontrollen. Han lukkede øjnene og kom i Malfoys bløde hånd.

'Nej! Nej! En gang til. Dig, der i midten, hold øjnene åbne!' gøede fotografen, der så ud til at være ved at gå op i limningen. Join the club, tænkte Harry lakonisk. Uden Malfoys greb om livet, ville hans blytunge krop uden tvivl ville være faldet sammen som overkogt spagetti. 'Du er sindssyg!' raspede han. 'Totalt sindssyg'. Blitzen lynede endnu engang og et forløsende smil bredte sig over fotografens ansigt. Han så ud til at endelig at være tilfreds. Han var ikke den eneste.

Malfoy talte ud mellem tænderne og så lavmælt, at kun Harry kunne høre ham: 'Professor Snape er i London, men jeg har adgang til hans kontor. Mød mig der om en time, så skal jeg tage dig rigtigt'. 'Okay' var alt Harry evnede at fremstamme. Den store klump af elever gik i opløsning, og under almindelig snakken og grinen begyndte folk at trække mod udgangen. Malfoy havde sluppet sit tag om Harry og havde sluttet sig til Crabbe og Goyle med hvem, han nu fulgtes mod døren udfra The Great Hall. Harry havde som den eneste af de mange elever ikke rørt sig. I øjeblikket inden han forsvandt ud i Hogwarts lange korridorer, vendte Malfoy sig om mod Harry og blinkede. Harry blev stående lidt endnu. Så gik han op for at tage bad og skrifte bukser. Om en time, tænkte han. Om en time…


End file.
